


Post Apocalyptic Things

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, you wanna.. Get out of here? Go get a coffee and talk more about post apocalyptic things?”</p><p>Carol looked up at Rick and a smile formed on her face, sitting and talking with this man about post apocalyptic movies and books sounded way better than sitting around listening to a PTA meeting. She glanced around for a second before turning around to look at him. “Yeah, yeah. I’d love that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Apocalyptic Things

“You ever been to one of these before?” Rick asked a woman who looked completely out of place and lost. Rick hated PTA meetings but ever since the passing of his wife, he had to become more involved in his sons schooling, and that included these meetings.

The woman, short light gray hair and bright blue eyes that immediately bore into Rick’s, turned to look at him and let out a light laugh. “Oh, no. Never.” She said, holding the cup of coffee in her hands. “I just moved to the district with my daughter and I thought that since she’s new, it would be good if I showed up here.”

Rick nodded, he understood that. “Well, they’re not too… Exciting. Unless you’re into this stuff.”

“No, no. Definitely not.” The woman turned to him and flashed another carefree smile. “I’m Carol.”

Rick smiled at him and held his hand out to her, shaking it when she accepted his hand. “I’m Rick.” He noticed when they shook hands that she wasn’t wearing a wedding ring either. He hadn’t removed his wedding ring completely, just moved it to another finger. He didn’t want to take it off.

“It’s nice to meet you. Nice to see a friendly face at one of these things.” Carol said, looking around the place. Most of the women there were too involved with the school to even notice if someone was talking to them.

“Yeah, I just show up to these things so people will stop asking when I’ll show up. Normally bring a book.” Rick said, reaching around to his back pocket to pull out a book.  _The Road_ by Cormac McCarthy, which was his favorite.

Carol leaned forward to look at the book, a smile forming on her face. “Oh my God, I love this book.”

“It’s my favorite.” Rick said, watching as Carol took it from him and flipped through the book, admiring the notes that he made in the book.

“It’s one of mine too.” Carol said, shutting the book and handing it back over to him. “I’m a total sucker for post apocalyptic things. Movies, books, whatever.”

“My son and I spend whole weekends having movie marathons about it.” Rick shared.

“I wish I could get my daughter to watch anything post apocalyptic. My hus…” Carol trailed off. “My late husband was obsessed with … Survival stuff. Made her afraid of it.” There was something in the way Carol spoke that told Rick there was more to the story, but he didn’t feel that he had the right to talk about it.

Rick reached behind his back to slip the book back in his pocket and turned to Carol, waiting a few moments before speaking. “Hey, you wanna.. Get out of here? Go get a coffee and talk more about post apocalyptic things?”

Carol looked up at him and a smile formed on her face, sitting and talking with this man about post apocalyptic movies and books sounded way better than sitting around listening to a PTA meeting. She glanced around for a second before turning around to look at him. “Yeah, yeah. I’d love that.”


End file.
